


ramyun and you

by slaymeanie



Series: minwon ft. ramyun [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, I Am Whipped, M/M, fluffy minwon, in the middle of the night minwon, let's be stronger together minwon!, minwon and ramyun, that was a long tag, war flashbacks to when wonwoo said thanks to mingyu because of ramyun, whatever, whipped mingyu, whipped wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymeanie/pseuds/slaymeanie
Summary: Wonwoo wakes Mingyu up at 4:00 am because he wants to eat ramyun, Mingyu asks why but Wonwoo answered more than just being hungry.





	ramyun and you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post that prompt on my twitter but i'm so shy to do so but then here i am and have scribbled this down into a one shot fic because i love minwon so much! enjoy!

Wonwoo sighed as a sign of defeat with all the thoughts running in his head. With the way how his heart is thumping through his chest, he thinks it's now or never. He must do it.

He gets up from his bed and quietly went his way to the door of his shared room with Seungcheol not wanting to wake the older one as they have just finished numerous rounds of games just an hour ago.

When he was able to successfully went out without making a noise, a hella loud noise, the lights were off in the hallway but he knows the way by heart.

_What if he's sleeping_ , he thought.

_Of course he is, Won, it's four in the morning for fucking god's sake._

_B-But ..._

_Alright, do it!_

He was more determined to do it more than ever, like he said before getting up from bed, it's now or never. It's either he'll do it now, or he'll not do it but then he'll be up until god knows when just thinking about why he didn't, because that's how he is.

He heaved another sigh when he's at the front of the door to the shared room of Mingyu and Jihoon. He rests his ears flat at the door trying to listen if the roommates were still awake at this hour. But knowing Jihoon, at this hour, he must've been long enjoying dreamland. But how about Mingyu? He heard Mingyu went out with Minghao earlier this evening to a fine-dining restaurant because Minghao wanted to try something.

He sighed in defeat looking down at the knob. _Dumb Wonwoo, of course it will be locked._  He could've turned around and went back to his room but his hands were fast to move on its own. He held the door knob and twisted it to be surprised when he heard the door unlocked. _Holy mother..._ now he peeked inside. The room is dark but he spots Mingyu illuminated by the faint brightness of a night light. He is sleeping with his mouth half open, endearingly cute like the puppy that he is. And Wonwoo love how his heart tugged at that. A part of him not wanting to continue what he has planned because merely staring at Mingyu's sleeping face could get him through the day but he needed more. He needed more than just that. He missed his puppy so much to the point that he would be greedy, just for today.

He went in and closed the door slowly, trying not to make even the slightest sound. He even monitored his breathing that it doesn't break the stillness of the night, although Jihoon's faint snoring was like one with the night.

He tiptoed his way to Mingyu's bed, elevated bed at that, this is one thing he's not thankful over how Mingyu and Jihoon's bedroom was designed. Who ever must have thought of having stairs before going to bed? Very inconvenient. What if you need to rush to bed or something? His brows twitched at his thoughts.

He peeked at Jihoon's sleeping figure before climbing the stairs to Mingyu's bed.

When's he's at the foot of the bed, he crouched down and pats Mingyu's leg.

"Gyu ..." he whispered.

He did not receive anything from the younger. What does he expect, since when did Mingyu budge with a whisper in his sleep?

He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh for the nth time.

"Let's do it, Won!" he whispered to himself.

He crawled beside Mingyu and when he's now facing the younger, he poked his cheek.

"Gyu, wake up ..." Mingyu's brows furrowed sensing the disturbance in his sleep.

"Hey..." Wonwoo whispered more. But Mingyu's eyes never fluttered open.

"Ugh..." Wonwoo growled inwardly out of frustration.

This time, he poked and pats the pupper's cheeks harder until Mingyu did more than just twitch his brows. Mingyu's eyes fluttered open and met his under the faintness of the night light.

"Gyu..."

"W-Won?" He hummed in response while the younger was quick to get up, hair disheveled all over the place. "W-Why are y-you... is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. I j-just ..."

"Hmmm?" Now it's Mingyu's time to hum.

Sensing how Wonwoo is feeling agitated with the moment, Mingyu took the older's hand and squeezed it tightly, enough to convey the message that the older shouldn't be because it's just him. It's just Mingyu. But for the older, Mingyu was never just Mingyu. He is always his Mingyu.

"I-I'm hungry. I want ramyun..." Wonwoo answered.

"Oh?" Shock was evident on the younger's face despite not being illuminated properly by the night light anymore. "Okay?" It took a few seconds for Mingyu to move after processing that his hyung is hungry and wants ramyun. "Let's go..." he said and grabbed Wonwoo's hand and prepared to go down from his bed.

"I-It's alright?" Wonwoo inquired, hand becoming cold under Mingyu's grip. He disturbed the younger's sleep just because he is hungry. Just because he wants ramyun. The younger has all the reasons to be angry with him. But that's not just because ...

"Of course!" Even when he can't see Mingyu's face properly, he knows from the tone of his voice that he was giggly. For sure, his canines were showing when he said that. "C'mon babe..."

Wonwoo nodded and followed Mingyu's steps as they went down the bed and went out of the room. The darkness of the hallway welcomed them but it did not stop Mingyu to wrap his right arm around Wonwoo's shoulder.

"But for a second there, I thought you wanted to sleep beside me," followed by a giggle. If not for the fact that it's like lovable music to his ears, Wonwoo could've smacked him.

But then Wonwoo was flustered after. He felt his cheeks burn. Well, he kinda thought to do so but that would be ... for another day, perhaps and besides, Jihoon is there, if he sees them tangled together in Mingyu's bed in the morning, that would be a whole lot another series of teasing for the both of them until another cuddling issue of anyone floats.

"You surely got a lot of air in your head, Gyu."

The younger found the light switch to the living room and kitchen and turned it on before turning to him, sulking like a puppy. It took Wonwoo's whole sanity to stop himself from kissing Mingyu right there and then.

"Are you acting cute, now?"

"What do you mean act? I'm always cute, hyung!" The younger whined but Wonwoo just chuckled.

Mingyu was holding Wonwoo's hand now as he graced the kitchen with his presence.

"Okay! Ramyun for Wonwoo, coming right up!" He announced like he's working in some kind of a cafe.

He intertwined his fingers with Wonwoo's as he's getting a pack of ramyun from the cupboard. Wonwoo was about to let go when Mingyu was getting a pot from the cabinet, but the latter never faltered, tightening its grip even. He even filled the pot with water using one hand.

"We might as well glue our hands?" Wonwoo inquired, sarcasm is evident in his voice but a smile ghosting on his lips as he lift their tangled hands.

"Oh?" Mingyu looked at him. "That's a good idea, I think we have a glue gun somewhere in here."

"Ugh Mingyu! That was sarcasm!"

Wonwoo just earned a laugh from Mingyu before he turned and put the pot on the stove to boil the ramyun.

"So where did you and Minghao go?" Wonwoo asked as he leaned on the sink and watched Mingyu looking down at the pot of water.

"Oh, it was just 'round downtown, hyung. It's a fine-dining restaurant, well, the name was really hard to pronounce so I can't tell you." Wonwoo smiled at that, if his nose scrunched while smiling is still called a smile, then Wonwoo just smiled. "But their steak is great, I even ordered another serving even when we are about to have dessert. And the wine is great too, extraordinarily tasty compared to the ones Minghao and I drinks here in the dorm. Well, that's kinda given that everything there is great because it was pricey, too."

"But you did enjoy, right?" He hummed after as if teasing the younger.

"Of course, I did! But I could've enjoyed more if you're the one I'm with." Mingyu winked to him at that. Wonwoo wanted to kiss those eyes winking. Really seriously motherfuckingly cute.

_What do you mean, Wonwoo? You wanted to kiss him all over._

"Oh, you and your pretty lying lips, Kim Mingyu!" He chuckled and acted playfully like he wants to throw up.

"I'm not lying but oh, you love my lips!" Mingyu countered.

"Stop stating the obvious."

"Woah there! Is this really you, Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu leaned closer while reaching for his other hand.

He squeezed it while smiling.

Silence enveloping them for a good one minute just looking at each other's eyes like their souls are talking.

Wonwoo felt his heart swell. Not that Wonwoo's heart doesn't somersault everytime Mingyu does something. He's affected with everything that Mingyu does. All the little things. All of the things. Everything.

"Well, I'm not some kind of hologram, am I?" He retorted.

"But-"

"Oh, the water's boiling." Wonwoo informed and they both looked at the pot. Mingyu sighed and let go of his other hand but the other hand was still tangled with his. Mingyu put the ramyun on the pot and got chopsticks from the drawer.

Doing everything using one hand, his mouth dropped at the younger. "Are you some kind of a handicapped chef?"

"You know how I mastered doing things with one hand, babe."

"And what could you possibly mean by that?"

"Whatever your pretty little mind wanted to."

He mocked a chuckle as if what Mingyu said was really funny.

"Alright, ramyun's ready for Mr. Jeon Wonwoo."

He grabbed the younger's hand and they tried to settle their large figures in the two kitchen stools beside the kitchen counter when they could turn around and settle themselves at the dining table.

"I thought you were hungry," Mingyu pointed when he noticed Wonwoo was just playing the noodles around his chopsticks halfway through the ramyun.

"Uhh I was ..."

"You were? And?" Mingyu's brows were raised trying to fish something out of Wonwoo.

"I was but then ..." Wonwoo sighed. "Okay, I'm not really hungry."

"You're not?" Mingyu's eyes widened. "Okay, maybe I could help you fini--"

"I miss being with you, okay? I miss you!" Wonwoo blurted out. "I woke you up like I want to eat ramyun but I just want a reason to be with you, that's why. Sorry, I just missed you like that. I'm sorry." Wonwoo was fast to explain, face down to the bowl of ramyun in front of him after, trying to hide his face from the younger.

When he felt a hand to his jaw trying to lift his gaze, he sighed.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because I woke you up? For nothing? When it's still four in the morning?"

"What nothing?" Mingyu held his hand and guided him to shift their positions. He was now standing in the middle of Mingyu's thighs, the latter's eyes looking up at him, glistening with something deeper he felt his heart somersaulting.

"Everything you do is everything to me, Wonwoo. I love you. You are everything to me."

Wonwoo smiled.

The brightest smile he has ever did since these busy days of practicing for their upcoming world concert tour while promoting their mini album and having photo shoots, interviews, and filming in between.

"And yeah, I miss you too!" Mingyu smiled brightly, his canines showing, one of the things he loves the most of Mingyu.

Oh what does he even mean? He loves everything of Mingyu.

"And yeah, I love you too!" Wonwoo answered, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that. i don't know why i titled it like that though, oops, sorry.  
> i imagined the whole setting from how i've seen their dorm in svt club.  
> and yeah i'm very sorry with all the errors and all. i have not proofread this huhu it's been a while since the last time i wrote a fic plus i kinda suck at putting my own thoughts into writing so i'm very sorry if i lack on this one. anyways, keep loving minwon! uwu


End file.
